


Going under

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Sam e Bobby hanno superato la prima prova per chiudere le porte dell'Inferno, ma la seconda e ancora più impegnativa li attende: liberare un'anima innocente dall'Inferno. Oltre allo shock per la scoperta dell'identità dell'anima che devono liberare, la faccenda si complica ancora di più per l'intervento di Crowley che, ovviamente, non vuole affatto che i due riescano nella missione. Dean, angosciato per la sorte del fratello e dell'amico, ha una sola soluzione: chiedere aiuto a Benny. Ma come reagirà Balthazar? E cosa sceglierà di fare Benny? Questo è ciò che io ho immaginato nella mia versione di Supernatural!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Going under (prima parte)**

_Now I will tell you what I’ve done for you_

_Fifty-thousand tears I’ve cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won’t hear me…_

_[…]Just when I thought I’d reached the bottom_

_I’m dying again_

_I’m going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I’m falling forever_

_I’ve got to break through…_

_(“Going under” – Evanescence)_

 

L’atmosfera nel bunker era diventata sempre più tesa col passare dei giorni. Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Castiel, Dean non era per nulla convinto del fatto che dovessero essere Sam e Bobby ad affrontare le due prove che rimanevano: continuava a rivedere il momento in cui Sam aveva colpito il Cerbero e a come Bobby si era scagliato su di loro, liberando Sam dal peso della bestia e rimanendo anche lui bagnato dal suo sangue. Perché aveva lasciato che fosse Sam a lottare contro la bestiaccia? Perché non era, perlomeno, riuscito a gettarsi su di loro, al posto di Bobby, in modo da superare anche lui la prova e poter affrontare le successive al fianco del fratello? Il giovane Winchester non riusciva a darsi pace per questo. Sarebbe dovuto essere lui, doveva toccare a lui…

Nel frattempo, tutti avevano notato quanto Gabriel apparisse nervoso e irritabile. Sembrava proprio che il superamento della prova da parte di Sam e Bobby lo avesse alquanto turbato e, in effetti, era proprio così. Non era riuscito a trovare nessuna informazione che lo tranquillizzasse sul destino di Lucifer nel caso Sam e Bobby fossero riusciti a chiudere per sempre l’Inferno e questo lo destabilizzava, tanto più che la seconda prova si avvicinava e lui sentiva che il suo tempo stava per scadere.

Un giorno si era persino arrischiato a parlare di questa cosa a Sam, sperando di trovare in lui un alleato…

“Sam, ascoltami” gli aveva detto in un tono cupo, ben diverso dalla sua solita allegra giovialità, “so bene quanto sia importante per voi sigillare l’Inferno, ma… non vi sembra di andare un po’ troppo in fretta?”

“In fretta?” aveva replicato Sam, allibito. “Vuoi scherzare? Sono anni che combattiamo contro i demoni e il momento di poterli rinchiudere per sempre non arriverà mai troppo presto!”

Gabriel aveva tirato un lungo respiro prima di continuare.

“Io non ho ancora trovato niente in tutti quei libri, niente che… che mi faccia capire che cosa ne sarà di Lucifer se voi chiuderete le porte dell’Inferno” mormorò.

“Beh, scusa tanto se non riesco a preoccuparmi per la sorte del Diavolo” aveva risposto Sam che, in effetti, con Lucifer non aveva esattamente un rapporto idilliaco.

Gabriel si era molto risentito per questa risposta e si era inalberato.

“Grazie tante, allora, per l’aiuto e la comprensione! Forse avrei dovuto disintegrarla davvero, quella tavoletta, invece di fare tante ricerche in biblioteca” aveva replicato, stizzito, dopo di che aveva voltato le spalle a Sam e se n’era andato velocemente, tentando in ogni modo di pensare a un sistema più sicuro per proteggere Lucifer.

Sbalordito, il giovane Winchester si era recato immediatamente a cercare il fratello per esporgli questo nuovo ostacolo.

“Dean, credo che abbiamo un problema…” gli aveva detto, prima di raccontargli quello che Gabriel era venuto a chiedergli.

Dean, però, era stato ancor meno diplomatico di Sam.

“Con tutti i pensieri che ho devo anche preoccuparmi per il destino del Diavolo, adesso? Se verrà risucchiato anche lui nell’Inferno tanto meglio, un bastardo in meno in giro per il mondo!”

La cosa, per il momento, era finita lì, ma Gabriel non avrebbe certamente desistito. Aveva atteso secoli prima di poter riabbracciare l’amato fratello, era riuscito a impedire l’Apocalisse e a fare più o meno  _riconciliare_  Lucifer e Michael e non era di sicuro disposto a perdere tutto adesso che sembrava che le cose si stessero sistemando. Tavoletta o no, avrebbe protetto Lucifer e questo era quanto!

 

Castiel era quello che manteneva le comunicazioni tra il bunker dei Winchester e il luogo in cui gli Angeli tenevano Kevin Tran per fargli tradurre la tavoletta. Un mattino, l’Angelo giunse con la notizia che il ragazzo era riuscito a tradurre la seconda prova e lo riferì a tutti in biblioteca.

“Secondo ciò che dice la tavoletta, la seconda prova consiste nel liberare un’anima innocente dall’Inferno e portarla in Paradiso” annunciò Castiel agli amici che lo guardavano allibiti.

“Senti un po’, ma Kevin è sicuro di aver tradotto bene?” fece Dean, dubbioso. La prova sembrava al di sopra delle capacità di chiunque.

“Ne è più che certo” replicò Castiel.

“Ma è impossibile!” brontolò Bobby. “Come accidenti faremo ad andare all’Inferno e prendere un’anima? E poi accompagnarla in Paradiso… non credo che saremo i benvenuti in nessuno dei due posti.”

Gabriel vide la sua occasione e intervenne furbescamente.

“Sentite, ma soltanto a me tutta questa faccenda sembra assurda?” domandò. “Nemmeno gli Angeli o gli Arcangeli possono entrare all’Inferno e portare via un’anima… o meglio, sì, potrebbero, ma a costo di gravi perdite. Voi siete soltanto in due e siete umani. Non ritengo possibile che nostro Padre abbia voluto una prova così difficile per voi. E se la tavoletta non fosse autentica? Se fosse una trappola di Crowley?”

“Oppure, alla fin fine, nostro Padre non vuole poi tutto questo bene all’umanità… sarebbe anche l’ora che capisse di aver sbagliato e mi chiedesse perdono” commentò Lucifer, tagliente. “Sono millenni che aspetto e inizio a perdere la pazienza!”

Gabriel gli si avvicinò e gli circondò la vita con un braccio per addolcire ciò che stava per dire.

“Lucifer, non credo che le cose stiano così” disse con tenerezza. “Quello che credo, invece, è che quella tavoletta non sia autentica. Mandare Sam e Bobby all’inferno con la scusa di prendere un’anima innocente e poi imprigionarli… sembrerebbe proprio una trappola di Crowley.”

“Non è così” affermò con decisione Castiel. “La tavoletta è autentica e ciò che vi è scritto è il volere di Dio. Se fosse una trappola di Crowley, allora perché lui la starebbe cercando così disperatamente? E’ vero, è una prova molto rischiosa, ma non è impossibile e io so come potreste arrivare all’Inferno e prendere l’anima dell’innocente per poi liberarla.”

“Lo sai? E allora perché non ce l’hai detto subito?” sbottò Dean.

Castiel lo fissò a lungo con tenerezza.

“Volevo farlo, ma sapevo che, per te, sarebbe stato un dolore, visto che non sarai tu ad andare all’Inferno” rispose l’Angelo. “Sai che dovrai lasciare che Sam e Bobby affrontino la prova da soli.”

Il giovane Winchester si lasciò sfuggire un gesto di stizza, ma poi riprese il controllo.

“Potrei comunque andare con loro per proteggerli mentre compiono la missione” propose. “Ad ogni modo, qual è il sistema per andare all’Inferno senza essere morti?”

“Ci sono dei Mietitori mercenari che accompagnano umani e anime in qualunque luogo vogliano in cambio di una ricompensa” spiegò Castiel. “Io ne conosco alcuni e potrei portarvi da uno di loro anche subito.”

“E allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Portaci subito da uno di questi individui, Cas!” disse Dean, sorvolando sul fatto che non spettava a lui superare la prova.

L’Angelo circondò con le braccia Dean, Sam e Bobby e svanì insieme con loro.

Nella biblioteca rimasero soltanto Gabriel, Lucifer, Benny e Balthazar che non avevano partecipato alla discussione. In quei giorni tanto il vampiro quanto l’Angelo sembravano avere dei problemi molto più personali ed era come se le prove della tavoletta li sfiorassero soltanto.

Per Gabriel, al contrario, la cosa era molto più seria. Non appena Castiel ebbe portato via i cacciatori, il suo sguardo si velò di malinconia e preoccupazione. Lucifer gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò dritto in faccia.

“Ci hai provato, fratellino” gli disse con un tono dolce che non gli era abituale. “Comunque andrà, apprezzo il tentativo.”

“Tu… avevi capito che il mio era solo un tentativo di mettere il dubbio nei Winchester perché rimandassero questa seconda prova?” chiese l’Arcangelo, stupito.

“Ma certo” sorrise Lucifer. “Dimentichi che sono stato io a insegnarti tutti i trucchi e i raggiri che conosci?”

L’accenno al loro passato felice straziò ancora di più il cuore di Gabriel al pensiero che tutto potesse finire di nuovo come allora.

“Io non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa e non so più cosa inventarmi!” ammise, disperato.

“Non preoccuparti, fratellino” lo consolò Lucifer, prima di baciarlo a lungo e profondamente, stringendolo a sé con impeto. “Sono sicuro che non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Stai tranquillo e vedrai che andrà tutto bene.

Stringendo e baciando Gabriel, il Diavolo pensò che non c’era alcun pericolo per lui: probabilmente Sam e Bobby sarebbero stati uccisi all’Inferno e la cosa sarebbe finita lì ma, anche se per qualche strana coincidenza, ce l’avessero fatta, era più che sicuro che suo Padre non avrebbe permesso che lui venisse sigillato nell’Inferno  _per sempre_.

In fondo, era pur sempre un Arcangelo e non una creatura ripugnante come i demoni che aveva creato…

“Non finirà bene” commentò Benny, allontanandosi dalla biblioteca insieme a Balthazar.

“Pensi che non ce la faranno? Ma tu sei stato in Purgatorio e ne sei venuto fuori…”

“Appunto. Ci sono stato e so com’è pericoloso il Purgatorio, per questo non riesco nemmeno a pensare a quanto possa essere orrendo ritrovarsi all’Inferno” replicò, preoccupato.

 

Non era trascorsa nemmeno un’ora quando Dean e Castiel riapparvero improvvisamente nel bunker. Dean era pallido e tirato in viso e si poteva benissimo comprendere quanto fosse stato lacerante per lui lasciare che suo fratello e Bobby seguissero il Mietitore mercenario senza che lui potesse essere con loro per proteggerli.

“Allora? Avete trovato il Mietitore?” domandò Benny a Dean.

“Sì, era un tizio che si chiama Ajay” rispose il giovane, con lo sguardo perso nei suoi pensieri. “Sam e Bobby sono andati con lui e saranno di ritorno entro ventiquattro ore. Io sarei dovuto andare con loro…”

“Dean, ne abbiamo già parlato” lo rimproverò con dolcezza Castiel.

“Sì, ma… non è solo per la prova” protestò Dean. “Io mi fido di Sam e Bobby e so che possono farcela, ma… ma sarei dovuto andare anch’io perché l’anima che devono liberare è quella di Jo!”

“Jo? Vuoi dire la vostra amica Jo Harvelle?” chiese Gabriel, stupito. “Sarebbe dovuta andare in Paradiso, no? Ha sacrificato la sua vita insieme alla madre per distruggere i segugi infernali che vi perseguitavano…”

“Beh, si vede che a Michael, ogni tanto, qualcosa sfugge…” fece Lucifer, maligno.

“Michael non c’entra” chiarì Castiel. “E’ stato Crowley a ordinare che la ragazza andasse all’Inferno, ma adesso ci sono Sam e Bobby e la libereranno. Stai tranquillo, Dean.”

Ma Dean non poteva stare tranquillo. Suo fratello e l’uomo che amava come un padre erano all’Inferno a compiere una missione che sarebbe dovuta toccare a lui e, come se non bastasse, l’anima innocente da liberare era quella di Jo, la sua amica Jo, la ragazza che era morta per colpa sua. Il cuore di Dean era straziato dai sensi di colpa e dalla preoccupazione e nemmeno l’affettuosa vicinanza di Castiel riusciva a lenire il suo dolore.

Ad un tratto, Castiel si staccò dagli altri e parve ascoltare una voce che solo lui poteva udire. Con un’espressione stranita in viso, si voltò verso Dean e tentò di mantenere ferma la voce mentre gli parlava.

“Mi hanno chiamato dal Paradiso, sembra che ci siano… beh, alcune informazioni che devono darmi e che io poi dovrò trasmettere a voi” mormorò.

“Ti ho già detto che sei un pessimo bugiardo, vero?” gli disse Balthazar, ma l’amico non raccolse la sua provocazione. Se ciò che gli era parso di capire era vero…

“Devo andare subito!” dichiarò prima di scomparire in un frullio di ali.

“Dalla faccia direi che si tratta di notizie per niente buone, proprio no” commentò Lucifer, con un ghigno cattivo. “Chissà, magari Sam e Bobby sono morti…”

“Piantala, idiota!” reagì Dean. Anche lui si era sentito gelare il sangue vedendo la reazione di Castiel alla chiamata  _dall’alto_  e aveva temuto il peggio; era come se le parole maligne di Lucifer potessero dare vita ai suoi peggiori incubi e lui non voleva nemmeno ascoltarle.

“Dean, non dargli retta, lo sai che Lucifer si diverte così. Sono sicuro che Sam e Bobby stanno bene, ma forse c’è stato qualche problema in Paradiso” intervenne Gabriel. “Sai che lassù fanno sempre lotte per il potere…”

Dean non rispose e sperò con tutto il cuore che Gabriel avesse ragione, ma aveva un bruttissimo presentimento che non riusciva a scacciare.

 

Trascorsero due ore di angoscia e tormento, nessuno osava né parlare né guardare in viso gli altri. Castiel tardava e questo faceva crescere il timore che fosse accaduto qualcosa di veramente brutto.

Finalmente l’Angelo apparve e Dean si precipitò verso di lui.

“Cos’è successo? Sono… è… Sam e Bobby…” l’ansia gli spezzava la voce in gola e gli rendeva impossibile pronunciare una frase sensata.

“Sono vivi e hanno liberato l’anima di Jo dall’Inferno” disse subito Castiel per dare almeno quella consolazione a Dean. “Purtroppo, però, Crowley ha scoperto il loro tentativo e così… ha ucciso Ajay per punirlo di averli condotti in Purgatorio.”

“E questo cosa significa? Crowley li sta braccando? Dobbiamo aiutarli!” esclamò Dean, fuori di sé.

“No, Crowley non è sulle loro tracce ma… il problema è che adesso non hanno modo di uscire dal Purgatorio” rispose l’Angelo, a voce bassa. “Sono bloccati là.”

Per un momento nessuno disse niente e un silenzio agghiacciante cadde nella stanza, poi fu Dean il primo a spezzarlo.

“Okay, sono bloccati in Purgatorio, ma hai detto che stanno bene e hanno Jo con loro. Non dobbiamo fare altro che andare ad aiutarli” affermò. “Castiel, tu conosci altri Mietitori mercenari, no? Portami subito da uno di loro e andiamo in Purgatorio.”

“Potrei farlo, sì, ma temo che Crowley li tenga d’occhio tutti per impedire che la seconda prova venga superata. Se anche riuscissimo ad arrivare in Purgatorio, poi nemmeno noi potremmo tornare” obiettò Castiel.

“So che in Purgatorio ci sono le anime dei mostri uccisi, ma non solo, ci sono anche delle creature più antiche degli Angeli… e più potenti” intervenne Gabriel. “Rischiereste di andare là e finire uccisi prima ancora di riuscire a trovare Sam e gli altri.”

“E allora cosa proponi di fare? Non li lascerò là a morire, di questo puoi star certo!” si ribellò Dean, rispondendo in malo modo a Gabriel.

“Non ti stavo dicendo di lasciarli al loro destino, ma solo di ponderare bene la situazione” spiegò l’Arcangelo, senza prendersela. Poteva capire benissimo l’angoscia di Dean e sapeva che era quella a farlo reagire bruscamente.

“Io sono stato per cinquant’anni in Purgatorio, lo conosco come le mie tasche, so combattere le bestiacce che vi si trovano e so anche dove si trova il portale che permette agli umani di tornare sulla Terra” intervenne tranquillo Benny, come se non aspettasse altro che il momento di rivelarsi. “Inoltre sono a conoscenza di un rituale che permette a un mortale di portare con sé un’anima disincarnata, che altrimenti non avrebbe modo di passare per il portale.”

Il volto di Dean parve illuminarsi.

“Allora tu potresti… ma no, no, non è giusto, non posso chiederti una cosa simile!”

“Infatti, non è giusto e non glielo chiederai!” s’intromise bruscamente Balthazar. “Benny ne ha già passate tante e non andrà a rischiare la vita per i vostri amici. Sono i  _tuoi amici_ ed è  _tuo fratello_ , Dean, vacci tu in Purgatorio a salvarli!”

“Io ci andrei, ma Castiel ha ragione, non potrei fare niente. Forse, se Benny venisse con me…” propose Dean. L’idea di mandare Benny a sacrificarsi per Sam e gli altri gli ripugnava, aveva già sbagliato non andando con loro la prima volta e adesso non voleva a nessun costo demandare ad un altro un compito che sarebbe toccato a lui. Però era anche vero che, da solo e senza conoscere il Purgatorio, forse non avrebbe potuto fare niente per Sam e per i suoi amici.

“E’ inutile andare in due quando io posso bastare, fratello” si offrì Benny senza pensarci due volte. “Anzi, probabilmente mi saresti solamente d’impiccio perché dovrei badare a te oltre a tutto il resto. Certo, non è una passeggiata, ma mi piacciono le sfide e, a dire la verità, chiuso in questo bunker cominciavo ad annoiarmi.”

“No, no, no, tu questa cosa non la fai e, se proprio vuoi farla, allora io verrò con te!” reagì Balthazar con disperazione, piazzandosi di fronte al vampiro con aria di sfida.

“Balthazar, non essere irragionevole, non c’è altra soluzione, lo capisci, no?” tentò di calmarlo Castiel.

“No che non lo capisco!” sibilò l’Angelo, rivoltandosi come una vipera. “Io capisco soltanto che a nessuno di voi frega niente di Benny, che per voi è sacrificabile e che lui sta snocciolando tutte queste buone ragioni semplicemente perché non vuole farvela pesare, ma quello che volete fare è chiarissimo: sacrificare Benny per i vostri stupidi amici! Beh, per quanto mi riguarda, possono restarsene in Purgatorio per l’eternità e oltre!”

La situazione sembrava in stallo: da un lato Castiel e Benny ritenevano che questa fosse la soluzione migliore, da un altro Dean non voleva risolversi a sacrificare il suo amico per salvarne altri e continuava a pensare che sarebbe dovuta toccare a lui; infine c’era Balthazar che, come una furia, era pronto a sfidare il mondo intero piuttosto che lasciare che Benny tornasse in quel luogo tanto pericoloso.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 

  

      

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Nella stanza il silenzio era assordante ma, stranamente, il meno turbato di tutti sembrava proprio Benny, che aveva già preso la sua decisione e sarebbe andato avanti a suo modo, a prescindere da ciò che chiunque avrebbe potuto dire o fare.

“Dean, si tratta di tuo fratello e dei tuoi amici” disse Benny. “Non c’è nessun altro che possa andare in Purgatorio per salvarli, anche se è vero che, per arrivare là, dovrò farmi decapitare…”

“No, infatti, questo è troppo, non posso fare una cosa del genere” gemette Dean, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Lo spero per te, perché se solo ti azzardi a fare del male a Benny io ti incenerisco lì dove ti trovi!” sibilò Balthazar.

Lucifer, che se ne fregava allegramente di tutta la situazione ma, in compenso, si stava divertendo una sacco, si mise ad applaudire.

“Bravi, bravi! Lo sapete che mi state proprio emozionando? Siete meglio di una tragedia shakespeariana… sono proprio curioso di sapere come andrà a finire!” commentò con un entusiasmo del tutto fuori luogo.

Gabriel, che non era uno stupido, pensò immediatamente al modo di allontanare Lucifer dalla stanza dove c’erano in gioco la vita e i sentimenti di molti. Si avvicinò al fratello maggiore e, con un sorriso, gli fece una proposta.

“Senti, le cose qui andranno sicuramente per le lunghe e so che non t’importa niente di Sam, Bobby, Benny e nessun altro” gli disse, sforzandosi di apparire disinvolto e sereno. “Cosa ne dici di andarcene dal bunker e provare quella nuova gelateria che hanno aperto in centro? La pubblicità parlava di  _mille gusti straordinari_  e, non so tu, ma io ho una gran voglia di assaggiarli tutti.”

Lucifer rivolse uno sguardo interessato al fratellino, poi lanciò un’occhiata curiosa al gruppetto che lo stava intrattenendo tanto bene… dopo una rapida riflessione, giunse alla conclusione che un paio d’ore in gelateria con Gabriel sarebbero risultate più stimolanti dello  _psicodramma_ che si stava svolgendo nel bunker. Sì, Gabriel aveva ragione, prima o poi avrebbero cominciato a piagnucolare e a dire scemenze e lui si sarebbe annoiato.

“D’accordo, Gabriel, andiamo in gelateria!” acconsentì, come un bambino a cui è stato mostrato un nuovo gioco per distoglierlo dallo strappare di mano quello dell’amichetto.

Gabriel annuì e, con un sospiro, prese sottobraccio il fratello.

La vita era molto più faticosa e complessa da quando c’era lui, ma era anche vero che soltanto dopo aver ritrovato l’amato fratello maggiore Gabriel aveva ripreso a sentirsi veramente  _vivo_.

Lucifer e Gabriel scomparvero in un istante e soltanto Castiel se ne rese conto, comprendendo anche il gesto gentile dell’Arcangelo che aveva fatto in modo di lasciarli soli in quel momento di grande sofferenza.

“Castiel, non c’è proprio nient’altro che possiamo fare?” tentò Dean, rivolgendosi disperato all’Angelo. Castiel doveva trovare una soluzione, lui c’era sempre nei momenti di crisi, non era possibile che non potesse aiutarlo ora…

“Purtroppo no” mormorò Castiel, scuotendo tristemente il capo. “Benny ha ragione: lui conosce bene il Purgatorio, sa come muoversi là e anche dove trovare il portale per far uscire Sam e Bobby con l’anima di Jo. Soltanto lui può risolvere questa situazione.”

“Ehi, ragazzi, ora mi fate arrossire” scherzò Benny, tentando di sdrammatizzare. Era una pena vedere Dean sull’orlo delle lacrime e Balthazar vicino a una crisi di nervi, la cosa migliore da fare era agire in fretta e senza ripensamenti. “Volete dire che sto per diventare addirittura un eroe?”

“Peccato che gli eroi siano tutti  _morti_!” reagì Balthazar, stizzito. “Forse non hai capito una cosa, Benny: io  _non te lo lascerò fare._ Non. Te. Lo. Lascerò. Fare. E’ chiaro adesso?”

Benny, commosso, lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte a sé. Certo, Balthazar si mostrava infuriato ed egoista, ma lui poteva vedere benissimo cosa c’era sotto quella prepotenza: il terrore smisurato di perderlo, l’amore incondizionato che gli aveva regalato fin dall’inizio, la disperazione al pensiero che potesse finire tutto così.

“Tu non me lo puoi impedire, anche se sei un Angelo, perché dovrai rispettare la mia decisione e io dico che voglio farlo” gli disse, dolcemente.

Dean, nella confusione e nel dolore che lo pervadevano, notò distrattamente che, a quanto pareva, Benny era l’unico essere nell’intero Universo capace di dire di no a Balthazar senza subirne le conseguenze apocalittiche… Infatti, le parole pacate e semplici del vampiro sgonfiarono la furia dell’Angelo che, stretto a lui, non riuscì a fare altro che singhiozzare, sconfitto e perduto.

“Ma io… io non voglio lasciarti… non è giusto… non deve succederti niente…” mormorò.

“E non mi succederà niente, Balthazar, stai tranquillo. Te l’ho detto, conosco il Purgatorio e so come condurre Sam e Bobby al portale” cercò di consolarlo, accarezzandogli affettuosamente i capelli e avvolgendolo in un tenero abbraccio.

“Hai detto che… che conosci anche un rituale per riportare fuori le anime… quindi puoi usarlo anche per te, oltre che per l’anima di Jo, vero?” gli domandò Dean. L’idea di mandare Benny in Purgatorio continuava a sembrargli un abominio, tuttavia se davvero non c’era altra scelta… e se Benny sapeva come fare per ritornare…

“Certo” rispose il vampiro, abbozzando un sorrisetto. “Gli eroi morti non piacciono nemmeno a me.”

Se Castiel colse il lampo di esitazione negli occhi di Benny, non disse comunque nulla: era naturale che Benny volesse tranquillizzare sia Dean che Balthazar prima di accingersi a compiere un’impresa quasi disperata. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare… vero?

“Il portale del Purgatorio corrisponde ad un luogo nei boschi del Maine, Dean” spiegò poi Benny all’amico, mentre Balthazar non si risolveva a staccarsi da lui, probabilmente pensando che in quel modo non lo avrebbe perduto.

“Io so dov’è” intervenne Castiel. “Ci sono stato quando… quando ero ingannato e corrotto dalle trame di Crowley. Lui pensava che, con un certo incantesimo, il portale si sarebbe aperto anche stando da questa parte, ma per fortuna fallì. Ti teletrasporterò là per accogliere Sam e Bobby quando usciranno dal Purgatorio, poi torneremo qui ed eseguiremo il rituale per riportare in vita Benny.”

“No, no, no, non potete farlo davvero” singhiozzò di nuovo Balthazar, semisoffocato tra le braccia di Benny. Ora che anche Castiel si era convinto, quel terribile sacrificio sembrava cosa fatta e lui non poteva accettarlo. “Ti prego, ti prego, sei ancora in tempo per tirarti indietro…”

La disperazione del povero Angelo era immensa. Benny, intenerito e addolorato allo stesso tempo, si chinò per baciarlo lievemente, senza curarsi della presenza di Dean e Castiel.

“Andrà tutto bene, Balthazar” gli sussurrò. “Salverò Sam e Bobby e l’anima della loro amica, contribuirò a far loro superare la seconda prova e tornerò sano e salvo. Non mi succederà niente, sono già stato decenni in Purgatorio e so come difendermi.”

“Io non posso… fammi venire con te, almeno…”

“Allora sì che sarei nei guai” fece Benny con un sorriso bonario. “Un Angelo mi attirerebbe addosso tutti i mostri che sono in Purgatorio! No, tu devi restare qui e aspettarmi, io ti prometto che tornerò presto e poi… poi magari ce ne andremo da qualche parte, ci prenderemo una piccola vacanza, che ne dici? Potremmo andare a far visita a Elizabeth o dove vuoi tu. Che te ne pare? Così va meglio, Balthazar?”

Era straziante vedere come Benny cercasse di distrarre Balthazar. Dean, in preda a sensi di colpa sempre più forti, realizzò che, a quel punto, stava chiedendo un sacrificio indescrivibile anche a quell’Angelo che aveva perduto tutta la sua boria nel momento in cui si era totalmente innamorato…

“Davvero me lo prometti?” chiese Balthazar con voce spezzata.

“Certo” rispose Benny, baciandolo di nuovo. Poi sollevò lo sguardo e fece un cenno a Dean. “Per quello che dobbiamo fare ti servirà il mio machete e magari sarà anche meglio farlo fuori di qui.”

Il piccolo gruppo si diresse verso la porta del bunker per uscire, mentre Dean, riluttante e lacerato, andava a prendere l’arma e un lenzuolo con cui avrebbe coperto il corpo di Benny in attesa di riportarlo in vita.

Si ritrovarono fuori dal bunker, con Balthazar ancora aggrappato disperatamente a Benny e Dean che non aveva il coraggio di fare ciò che andava fatto, pur sapendo di non avere alternative.

Benny strinse ancora una volta Balthazar e poi lo affidò a Castiel. Dean, senza sapere bene cosa faceva, gli tese la mano in una sorta di assurdo saluto, poi anche lui si buttò tra le braccia dell’amico, stringendolo forte come a chiedergli scusa di quello che stava per fare. Era dilaniato dal dolore, eppure sapeva di dover fare presto, perché Sam e Bobby avevano solo ventiquattro ore di tempo…

“Grazie, Benny” mormorò, facendosi forza per trattenere le lacrime. “Quello che fai per me… ti devo un favore… io…”

“Tu non mi devi proprio niente, fratello” replicò il vampiro con un sorriso affettuoso. “Bene, ora che ci siamo salutati fai il tuo dovere e io farò il mio.”

Dean esitava, stringendo tra le mani tremanti il machete. Benny approfittò di quell’istante per rivolgersi a Castiel, che teneva un braccio attorno alle spalle di un Balthazar distrutto.

“Castiel, portalo via, per favore” gli disse. “Non voglio che veda… non sarà un bello spettacolo.”

A quel punto, però, Balthazar parve ritrovare lo spirito fiero e indomito che ne aveva fatto un Angelo guerriero per millenni. Drizzò la testa e, con gli occhi che gli brillavano, si staccò da Castiel e si avvicinò a Benny.

“No, io non me ne vado” dichiarò. “Io starò vicino a te fino… fino all’ultimo.”

Abbracciò stretto Benny, chinando la testa sul suo petto e avvolgendolo con le ali per donargli pace e tranquillità in quel terribile momento.

“Io sarò sempre con te, anche laggiù, ricordatelo, io non ti lascio” ripeté.

Commosso e immerso nella dolcezza di quell’abbraccio angelico, Benny si rivolse a Dean esortandolo a far presto. Quello era il momento giusto e non si doveva più esitare.

“Coraggio, pappamolla, che aspetti?” gli disse scherzosamente.

Un Dean lacerato e sofferente brandì il machete e vibrò il colpo sentendolo come se fosse stato inflitto al suo stesso cuore. Un Balthazar esausto e sfinito, dopo aver esaurito la tensione nervosa che l’aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento, accompagnò dolcemente il corpo di Benny nella caduta. Un Castiel straziato ricompose il cadavere del vampiro, lo sistemò nel lenzuolo e lo depose in una sorta di tomba naturale scavata nel terreno fuori dal bunker, in attesa di riportarlo in vita.

Non ci furono parole. Castiel circondò con un braccio le spalle di Dean e insieme scomparvero per giungere nei boschi del Maine, nel punto in cui avrebbero ritrovato Sam e Bobby. Rimasto solo, Balthazar si accoccolò accanto al corpo di Benny, incurante del terriccio e del fango che gli macchiavano i vestiti.

“Io sarò sempre con te” mormorò, sentendo il cuore che gli andava in mille pezzi.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

   


End file.
